she wants to be loved
by lindsay.mitchell.3720
Summary: Dominique quería ser amada, el problema, es que nadie la quería amar, al menos no lo suficiente.


- Dominique, es hoga cagiño. Llegagemos tagde… -susurró mi madre acariciando mi mejilla, haciendo que me despierte.

- Hola maman –la saludé, levantándome de a poco, y como podía.

- Hola mi bebé –me dijo, cerrando mi maleta de Hogwarts.

- Gracias por hacerlas –añadí al verla, y me puse de pie.

- No hay pog que cagiño. Ahoga tegmina de cambiagte, te espegamos abajo –dijo finalmente, besó mi frente y luego cerró mi puerta con cuidado.

Me dirijo al baño a cepillarme los dientes, pero cuando levanto mi mirada al espejo, lanzo un bufido. Mi maquillaje estaba completamente corrido, parecía que hubiera llovido en mí. Luego de remodelarlo por uno nuevo y voy a mi habitación a cambiarme.

Gritos llegaban a mi habitación desde abajo, más bien desde la playa. Gritos femeninos y masculinos. Gritos conocidos. Gritos divertidos. Me asomé a la ventana, y no me sorprendí al encontrarme a mi querida hermana y su apreciado prometido Ted Lupin. Sip. Prometido. Se lo pidió ayer en la noche. Sip. Se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos y prometerle amor eterno, ¿Cómo pudo? ¿Cómo tuvo el coraje de hacerlo?

Bajé las escaleras, casi arrastrándome. El olor a café recién preparado empalagaba mi olfato. Recorrí la habitación con la vista. Unos gorros de color azul marino se tejían solos, el ruido de los platos me indicaba que se estaban lavando, seguramente con magia, y finalmente, encontré en el centro de ésta la mesa. Allí estaba papá, con su café en mano, y la cara casi tapada por un ejemplar de El Profeta, daba la impresión de haber terminado de desayunar hace un rato. Mamá, por su parte, estaba trenzándole el cabello a Victoire. Solté una risa sarcástica ante la patética situación. ¡Por favor! Tiene 19 años. No 9. Además, hoy sería su primer día en el trabajo, ¿Acaso cree que otro medimago en San Mungo luciría tan inocente?

- Bonjour, ¿No, Domi? –me saludó mi hermana, con tono de reproche.

- Hola Victoire –dije sentándome en la mesa, mordiendo un pedazo de tostada con mermelada.

- ¿Has dormido bien, soeur? –preguntó la rubia.

- Genial –contesté yo, sin prestarle mucha atención.

- Esto es terrible. ¿Cómo el Ministro no puedo terminar con esto? –bufó- Je veux dire, la circulation du sang de licorne est illégal! Et le ministre ne fait rien à ce sujet! S'il vous plaît. Je ne peux pas éviter cette haine que j'ai chaque fois que je lis une histoire-

- ¿Quieres callarte por un segundo? –exclamé, ya harta-. No tienes necesidad de utilizar tu estúpido francés aquí. Oh, claro, lo olvidaba, tienes que hacerlo todo el tiempo, ¿Es difícil tener que fingir mamá todo el tiempo, verdad?

- Dominique… -Bill bajó el períodico, dejando que se vea su rostro, con una ceja arqueada, pero se notaba que hacía un gran esfuerzo por no romper en risa.

- ¡Nique! No le hables así a tu hegmana… -me regañó mi mamá.

- Da igual –resoplé-. Gracias por el desayuno. Iré a fuera.

Abrazándome a mi misma para protegerme del frío, salí a la playa de Shell Cottage. Las olas hoy rompían contra la orilla con más fuerza, provocando un ruido que resultaba delicioso a mis oídos. Más bien dicho, al de cualquiera. Me senté en una roca bastante amplia frente al mar. Era un _hobbie _para mí quedármelo viendo por horas, pero, lastimosamente, hoy no tenía tanto tiempo. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, cuando un ulule cruzó por mi cabeza, y una carta aterrizó sobre mi regazo. Carta de mi prima, Roxanne. _Oh no_. Pensé, anticipando cual sería el contenido de ésta. La abrí impacientemente, y comencé a leerla.

_Dominique,_

_Ambas sabemos perfectamente porque dejamos de llevarnos. No fue mi culpa… Nunca quise. Es que… estaba tan, estresada por mis exámenes, y cuando tú me besaste en el bosque prohibido, se sacudió todo mi mundo… Todo lo que antes creí ser, lo que creí sentir, todo… Todo cambió. _

_Intenté olvidarte, con cualquier chico que se me cruzara en el camino, pero nunca lo conseguí. No puedo negarlo más, Dom. Te amo. Te amo más que a nada, Rusia. Te amo incluso más de lo que tío Ron ama a tía Herms… Más de lo que Rose ama a Scorpius… Más de lo que Scorpius te ama a ti. Más de lo que tú amas a Ted. _

_Te preguntarás, ¿Desde cuándo le gustan las mujeres? Bueno, ese era mi secreto mejor guardado… Y siempre te admiré, siempre admiré tu valentía, lo rápido que admitiste ser bisexual, frente a toda la familia, en Navidad. El disgusto que le ocasionaste a tío Percy, que separó a Molls y Lucy de ti por dos años… Sin embargo, nunca pareció importarte. _

_Te admiro, te amo, muchas cosas. No como prima. Como algo más. Ya me entiendes. Lo siento. _

_Siempre tuya,_

_Roxanne W._

Cuando terminé de leer la carta, sentí que mi corazón se partía en dos. ¿Por qué tuve que hacerle esto a mi prima? Porque… mientras ella me amaba, de esa manera, yo la amaba, de otra… Porque, ese beso que para mí significó nada, para ella significó todo…

Hice un bollo con la carta, y la arrojé al mar. Por cierto, no me vendría mal arrojarme a mí con ella también. Escondí mi cara en mis manos y sentí una mano sobre mi hombro.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Dominique? –preguntó una voz detrás de mí.

- Sí, bien. Muy bien –le respondí lo claro y justo a Teddy.

- Emm… entiendo que no nos hablamos desde…

- Nunca –le prohibí.

- No, Dominique. Tenemos que asimilar que nos equivocamos. Los dos.

- Nope, ahora déjame en paz.

- Dominique, lo que pasó esa noche fue un error, y lo lamento. Enserio lo lamento -dijo Ted, y esas fueron las palabras justas para terminar de romperme el corazón.

Me puse de pie, y con paso firme, avancé a el comedor, donde mis padres me esperaban para irnos mediante polvos flu.

- ¿Lista, Domo? –preguntó Bill, abrazándome por los hombros.

- Lista –dije, y nos adentramos en la chimenea. Esa chimenea que me llevaría al mismo lugar de siempre, al lugar donde los que estarían entrando a primero rompen mis tímpanos con sus gritos ensordecedores. Esa chimenea, me estaría llevando a King Cross.


End file.
